R is for Rent
by InfernumEquinomin
Summary: R in my Alphabet fics. IshiKei. When the Power goes out, someone is to blame, obviously. Also, indie rock gods the tenants across the way are not.


R is for Rent-- Um, Rent, duh… Nah, From the Movie Soundtrack.

Fandom: Bleach. Yes again, leave me alone…

Pairing: IshidaXKeigo (also again… it's one of my OTPs…)

Rant: yeah, I'm repetitive, so sue me. I haven't written any decent Bleach fic since my other comp died, I have attachment issues…

Actually, don't sue me, I'm not worth it. I don't even count _myself _on my taxes!

Okay, that was lamer than I thought it'd be…

Keigo froze when the power went out.

"Um… Uryuu?" Keigo called, arms elbow deep in hot soapy water as he did the dishes from dinner.

"Yeah?" Ishida called from the other room before a thump was heard and he cursed.

"You _did _pay the electric bill didn't you?" Keigo called and he caught the vague outline of Ishida in the hallway between the living room and kitchen.

"I thought you…" the Quincy started and Keigo scowled.

"Fuck exponentially." he declared and Ishida sighed at the expletive, rummaging around in one of the cabinets.

"Hold on, I think we've got some candles or flashlights around here somewhere." he murmured and Keigo frowned, squinting back at him, shaking bubbles off his hands.

"You could always light up one of those glowy arrows of yours." Keigo suggested and heard a match strike seconds after and a warm orange glow went over the kitchen, throwing weird shadows around the room.

"that's a waste of spirit particles now isn't it?" Ishida smiled and set the candle on the counter. Keigo sighed and found a towel, wiping his hand off on it and looking at the half done dishes.

"Yeah, probably." Keigo stated then looked pointedly at Ishida.

"What?" Ishida frowned, lighting another candle and looking for a place to put it.

"I told you to pay the bill. Did you turn in our _rent _either?" Keigo asked, arms crossing as he quizzed his roommate with an irritated scowl pasted on his face.

"Keigo, I distinctly remember having _exams _this week, I don't _know _if I turned it in…" Ishida scowled a little, lighting another candle as Keigo slumped at the table.

"We're gonna get_ evicted!_ You know that crazy woman hates us already!" he groaned and shook his head.

"Only because you're loud." Ishida smirked and Keigo brushed him off

"Shut up!" Keigo blushed and then thanked his forehead down onto the table. "We're doomed. And this place was so perfect for us because it was right in the middle between our schools…"

"Relax, you're so high strung, usually I'm the one that'd be freaking out about this." Ishida chuckled, rubbing soft circles in his boyfriend's back.

"And why aren't you?" Keigo grumbled and Ishida sighed a little.

"My brain is mush right now from testing all week, you however don't have an excuse."

"Sorry, that stupid film project has been consuming my life…"

"it's okay, we've both been busy, I'm sure she'll forgive us."

"I'm freaking cold."

"Cuddle?"

"I guess I can forgive you enough to cuddle for warmth."

"Wanna start a fire with my old term papers?" Ishida suggested and Keigo's trademark grin grew across his face.

"Hell yes." he stated and Ishida smirked and they both got up to gather some things to burn.

--

They had a tidy little paper fire in the fireplace they'd been specifically told not to use but hell, who cares, they were freaking cold.

Ishida had made them some cocoa with the flames and they sat comfortably sipping the warming liquid and enjoying watching the flames flicker in the fireplace and relaxed. Ishida was about to say something when they heard music drifting through the walls. Keigo frowned and looked over at him then stood and drug him to his feet. They walked to the balcony overlooking the courtyard and both smiled together at the band playing in the quad.

They were loud, unruly and Keigo and Ishida couldn't help but laugh.

"Ah, I remember being like that." Keigo chuckled and Ishida smiled himself.

"they'll grow out of it." he stated and leaned on the railing ,watching the show as several other doors opened and other faces appeared, looking down at the band playing that loud rebellious guitar. Keigo suddenly leaned on Ishida's shoulder and the boy frowned, looking back at him a little.

"I love you." Keigo said softly and Ishida felt like his fingers would freeze off from the cold and the blood rushing out of them to his face.

"I love you too." he replied and Keigo smiled softly.

"Good." Keigo said and wrapped him in a hug, almost seeming apologetic, and Ishida smiled softly to himself. There was so much he could say in this moment, so much he could do, but all he really wanted was to stand there, listen to bad indie rock music, and let Keigo hug him, forgetting the rent or not.

End. Yeah, I hate it, thrown fruit works well, throw away.


End file.
